rtypefandomcom-20200213-history
R-90 Ragnarok
|-|R-Type III= The R-90 Ragnarok is the only ship available, and is more than up to the task. It can equip 3 different Force units (but only one at a time, which is chosen when the mission begins), use the Round Bit and the standard array of Missiles, and accepts Speed Ups. Like all other R-craft, it comes equipped with a Vulcan Cannon. Most of it's power, though, comes from it's versatile Wave Cannon. The R-90 is capable of switching between the Mega Wave Cannon and the Hyper Wave, which induces a Heat mode after use (preventing further Wave Cannon attacks) as the ship cools down the system. While firing the Hyper Wave, any Bit Devices possessed fly quick orbits around the ship for defense. Switching the Wave Cannon from Mega to Hyper in the middle of a charge will cancel the current charge; this is one of the few exceptions to the normal rule that a Wave Cannon cannot be discharged except by firing it. Because of these features, the R-90 is one of the most powerful R crafts in the series Armaments Force * Standard Force OR * Shadow Force OR * Cyclone Force Bit Device * 2 x Round Bit Missile * 2 x Homing Missile Wave Cannon * Mega Wave Cannon * Hyper Wave Cannon Cannon: Standard Vulcan Cannon Mk. I |-|R-Type Final= Classified as a "Hyperdrive System Fighter", the R-90 is based on the R-9S frame, but with improved performance and firepower. It's frame is just strong enough to stabilize the firing of a Hyper Wave Cannon. ' Description: ' System Fighter Has just enough stability to use its rapid-fire Wave Cannon. Based on the R-9S frame, but with performance and firepower improved. A rapid-fire Wave Cannon is on every designer’s wish list, but this was the only model to make that wish come true. Requirements: ' Pilots need to log 30 minutes of flight time with the R-9S Strike Bomber to earn this craft. The R-90 has changed in this mission as it loses the ability to select multiple Forces and only has the Hyper Wave Cannon. '''Armaments: ' Force * Shadow Force Bit Device * 2x Round Bit OR * 2x Shadow Bit Missile * 2 x Homing Missile OR * 1 x Depth Bomb Wave Cannon * Hyper Wave Cannon Cannon: Standard Vulcan mk. I |-|R-Type Tactics 2= 'Description: ' ''Rw-9A0 Ragnarok -Enhanced Fighter-'' Fighter with an Artificial Force control function, developed by the Granzella side. Shadow Force K '''Stats: Units: 5 Fuel: 50 Charge: 2 Turns Radar: 3 Speed: 3 Evade: 38% Installations Force Enabled (Shadow Force) Charge Enabled 'Requirements: ' Rebel Chief's Will Floating Canister 130 Solonium 'Armaments: ' {| class="article-table" !Name !Ammo !Power !ACE Power !Range !Hit !Use !Type !Note |- |Tracer Missile |7 |25 |30 |2-3 |70% |A/B |Guided |Missiles with high-powered homing devices for better accuracy. Can intercept enemy fire. |- |Depth Charge |3 |60 |71 |Down 2-2 |35% |ATK |Missile |Depth charge of exploding gunpowder that is aimed downwardly. More damaging than other missiles. downward only |- |Hyper Laser |2 Turns |86 |102 |--- |100% |ATK |Particle |Wave Cannon with a reduced amount of turns required to charge, at the expense of a slightly lower power output. |- |colspan='9'|Force Weapons |- |Reverse Laser |14 |40 |48 |2-2 |40% |A/C |Optical |Straight laser emitted from an attached Shadow Force. Accuracy is a little low, but attack power is decent. Can be used to counterattack. |- |All Range Laser |14 |35 |42 |2-2 |60% |A/C |Vector |Straight laser emitted from an attached Shadow Force. Power is a little low, but accuracy is decent. Can be used to counterattack. |- |Guided Laser |18 |43 |51 |1-1 |65% |A/C |Vector |Although it has a short range, attack power and accuracy are relatively high. Can be used to counterattack. Trivia In Norse Mythology, Ragnarok means "Final Destiny of the Gods", and stands for the final battle between the Norse gods and their frost giant foes, and the major events that led to that final battle. The Ragnarok's initial mission was to wipe out the Bydo once and for all, thus its mission was completed. But that was before Operation Last Dance (also an previous attempt by the Space Corps to wipe out the Bydo Empire) 14 years later. Category:Ships in the R-Type Series Category:R-Type III: The Third Lightning Category:Ships in R-Type Final Category:Ships in R-Type Command 2